


Fictober18 #27 - “Remember, you have to remember.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Hockey, Male Friendship, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a continuation of the story I’ve been doing since #22 (all past stories can be found under MyFanfic on my blog or on AO3). It’s finally Wednesday game and date night! The boys are back in town and the girls are ready!





	Fictober18 #27 - “Remember, you have to remember.”

 

Felicity looked her iPhone screen. It was 12:01 am Wednesday morning. It was FINALLY Wednesday. Tonight was date night, she’d see Oliver again. Despite being away, she felt like she got to know him through their texts. Turns out he’s more than just a pretty face. 

 

She huffed. Felicity tried to get comfortable in bed again. She needed her beauty sleep now more than ever. She turned over in bed, began to think about Barry and Caitlin. Caitlin had the outfit now they both just needed that little push. She hoped she could do it alone but if not, she would recruit Oliver. 

 

Sigh, now she was thinking of Oliver again. Happy thoughts, she could think what the restaurant would be like….

 

That was her last thought until her phone alarm disturbed her from sleep at 6 am. 

 

She was just hitting snooze on her alarm for the second time when Caitlin knocked on her door. “I’m going to head in early so I can leave early to get ready. I’ll see you back here. We can take a cab to the game as I think we will both want drinks.”

 

Felicity looked out from under the covers at Caitlin who was clearly showered, dressed and caffeinated. She made a frownie face. “What time did you get up?” She tried hard not to growl but all bets were off when she’d yet to have her coffee.

 

“About two hours ago, I couldn’t sleep. I waited until your alarm went off but then you didn’t come out.” Caitlin tried to plead her case. 

 

“Are you okay? Worried about tonight?” Felicity was worried that maybe she pushed Caitlin too far.

 

“I’m fine. But I’m leaving now. See you later.” Caitlin pulled Felicity’s door too. Felicity heard her footsteps walking away. She was awake now. She has better go in early too.

 

*****

 

Felicity was having one of those days when all the little things seemed to be going wrong. She was heading back to her office after meeting with her Research and Development team, they had hit a glitch. She brainstormed with them to come up with a few possible solutions. Felicity missed getting her hands dirty but today didn’t offer much room in time flexibility. 

 

She was relieved to see Gary at his desk when she made it back to her office. “Gary, I hope you had lunch.”

 

Gary nodded. “Yes,”

 

“Good,” Felicity smiled just because she lost track of her day doesn’t mean her assistant should. “Can you order me my usual from Amy’s but hold the onions.”

 

“I think you should look at the package that was just delivered before I do that.” Gary looked excited. 

 

Felicity headed into her office to see a dozen fuchsia roses and a thermal bag on her desk. Before even looking at the card she turned to Gary, “was he here?”

 

Gary shook his head, “no, a messenger delivered it all.”

 

“Okay, thanks Gary. Cancel the lunch order, I’ll eat whatever is smelling so good in this bag.” Felicity began unzipping the thermal bag as Gary headed back to his desk.

 

Within the bag, she found a container of grilled chicken, rice and green vegetables. It looked healthy, smelled yummy, really she was overwhelmed by his kindness. Felicity knee Oliver only flew in late last night. As she tasted the amazing chicken, she took the card from the roses. Oliver didn’t know but no one had ever given her flowers before this was a first.

 

_ Felicity, _

_ Just making sure you got lunch. I hope you like. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. _

_ Oliver  _

 

Felicity picked her phone, texted Oliver.

 

**Felicity: You are too good to me. Thank you so so much for the food and the flowers. You really made my day**

**Oliver: I’m glad you liked your lunch. Just heading to practice. You still up for our date tonight? I know after a hockey game and it’s a school night**

**Felicity: I’m in but if you want to cancel**

**Oliver: NO, I’ve been looking forward to it. I promise next time, I’ll take you out on a non-game night, just didn’t want to wait.**

**Felicity: You are sweet**

**Oliver: Shh don’t tell**

**Oliver: I have to go to practice see you tonight**

**Felicity: Can’t wait!**

 

Felicity smiled as she put her phone down. He said next time! Squee!

 

*****

 

Caitlin and Felicity looked awesome as they headed out to the game. They both wore their jerseys over their outfits. Felicity’s dress came down to her knee but Caitlin’s skirt was so short it looked as though she was only wearing the jersey. Barry would notice, Felicity was sure of it.

 

When they arrived they went to the box office to get the tickets Barry left for them. Felicity thought they would probably be good seats as Barry did have a connection to the team but she never thought they’d be right next to the ice and the bench. 

 

Felicity couldn’t deny it, her heart leapt when Oliver came out, he smiled at her. She’d never seen him this close up in uniform - he looked hot. Once Oliver was on the ice for warm-up she watched for Barry, she couldn’t wait for him to see Caitlin. 

 

Barry was the last man out of the dressing room. Felicity knew the moment he saw Caitlin, he almost tripped over himself. He said hello to them both as he headed for the ice but only had eyes for Caitlin and her legs.

 

*****

 

Oliver skated over to meet Barry as he came on the ice. “Thanks for getting Felicity and Caitlin those seats. I think they will be happy with them.”

 

“Did you, did you see Caitlin?” Barry managed to stammer.

 

“Yeah, she was with Felicity. Did you not see her?” Oliver was being bad, he had seen Caitlin and he noticed. He was into Felicity but he wasn’t blind. He almost laughed. Barry was losing this battle. 

 

“But did you see she has no pants? Like she’s wearing a jersey only??” Barry’s voice began rising like a teenage boy.

 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. “Barry, I’m sure she’s wearing something beneath your jersey. Probably a short skirt. But I’m sure she will be happy you noticed.” Oliver skated away, got a puck, began shooting at an empty net.

 

Oliver wasn’t surprised when Barry skated up next to him. “Remember, you have to remember, Caitlin is not interested in me. Girl code, remember?” 

 

Oliver thought Barry pleading his case was cute. “Listen, I do remember but I think Caitlin may be willing to break the girl code for you. Trust me, she didn’t wear no pants for me.”

 

Barry looked thoughtful as he skated away.

 

*****

 

“I think he noticed but I’m not sure he liked what he saw.” Caitlin bit down on her lip nervously.

 

“Trust me, he noticed. He definitely liked what he saw.” Felicity smiled at her friend. “Look his talking to Oliver.” She was starting to think she should have let Oliver in the plan but she didn’t quite know him well enough.

 

“Maybe.” Caitlin blushed.

 

Felicity would not allow her awesome friend to doubt herself. “Okay, let’s be clear. You look super hot. Barry noticed the super hotness. You like Barry. Maybe you should text Barry, see if he wants to grab a drink after the game. Keep it casual. Oliver and I have plans so you will be on your own.”

 

Caitlin looked worried. “Should I text him now? It’s not like he’ll get it.”

 

“Yes, let’s text him now. He might get it at an intermission. We need to do it before the game starts and I get distracted.” Felicity smiled. “Haul out your phone.”

 

**Caitlin: Good luck tonight. Thanks for the amazing seats.**

 

Caitlin showed Felicity the text she had yet to send. “Looks good. Maybe you could say you’d like to buy him a drink to show your thanks?”

 

“Good thought. Thank so much, Felicity. I really don’t know what I’d do without you. It can’t hurt to ask. By the way, I saw Oliver shooting glances over her. He really is something. I especially like how he feeds you.” Caitlin smiled at her friend.

 

“Yes, the feeding is amazing. I am spoiled. Now text!” Felicity pretended to be demanding.

 

Caitlin sent her first text and continued to type.

 

**Caitlin: Maybe I could take you out for a drink to celebrate after the game?**

 

Felicity looked over her shoulder. “Okay, hit send.”

 

Caitlin hit send.

 

“Alright, now let’s cheer on our boys!” Felicity turned back to face the ice. “Go Rockets Go!!”

 

*****

 

The Rockets were up 2-1 after the first period. Oliver had a goal and an assist. Felicity was so proud of him. 

 

They watched the team go in the locker room. Neither knowing if players checked their phones during a game. Felicity hoped for Cailin’s sake that Barry did.

 

Caitlin jumped as her phone vibrated in her hand. She turned to Felicity, “it’s Barry!”

 

“Well, what did he say?” Felicity was prepared to go kick his ass if he disappointed her friend.  As if Barry, could do better than Caitlin Snow, she was working herself into a huff when Caitlin asked if she was listening.

 

“Sorry, yes. What did he say?” Felicity felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She ignored it, Caitlin deserved her full attention. 

 

Caitlin turned the phone to show her the texts.

 

**Barry: Yes**

**Barry: Yes, that would be great. You cool with it just being us?**

**Barry: I mean Felicity and Oliver are going out.**

**Caitlin: Yes, I’d still like to have a drink**

**Barry: Fantastic**

**Barry: I’ll meet you at your chair as soon as I can after the game**

**Barry: Thank you for asking**

**Caitlin: Thank you for agreeing**

 

Caitlin turned to Felicity. “I think I did good.” She smiled.

 

“You did AMAZING!” Felicity pulled her friend in for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will continue tomorrow :)


End file.
